


Having a Secret Relationships with the Dogs Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [23]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: i’ve done this based on if reader is part of the RD! thank you to anon on tumblr for the idea :) ♥♥





	Having a Secret Relationships with the Dogs Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve done this based on if reader is part of the RD! thank you to anon on tumblr for the idea :) ♥♥

**mr. brown:**

  * so many smiles across at you at work
  * like. he grins ear to ear at you it’s so cute
  * sometimes he wishes you both could just be open about your relationship, but then you guys have sex and he changes his mind
  * y’know. because it’s all exciting when it’s a secret
  * sometimes in meetings with the dogs, when none of them are looking you’ll rub his thigh and he gets so damn flustered
  * white notices his flushed cheeks-  _“you alright there, kid? need some air or somethin’? what’s got ya all worked up, bud?”_
  * as soon as he gets you to himself he fucks you against a wall
  * the other dogs sometimes joke about him having a crush on you but they don’t really suspect you two are dating



**mr. pink:**

  * if you guys are in the car with a couple of the guys, you two always sit in the back seat so you can secretly hold hands
  * quickies on the job!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
  * even though he’s still douchey to you around the other dogs (this boy is p a r a n o i d), he still shares his ciggies with you in front of them
  * if they say anything he gets pissy
  * every moment you two get alone pink fucking cherishes–  _“ugh, fuck, baby, i’m so glad i got you all to myself”_
  * he makes up for his coldness towards you when you’re alone with him
  * eyeing up your body during meetings and making eyes at you
  * if any of the other dogs look at you in any way he deems inappropriate, he’ll get all defensive--  _“hey, don’t look at her like that, we’re supposed to be fuckin’ professionals!”_
  * he then precedes to look at you like that lmAOKLjkldjklj



**mr. blonde:**

  * ass squeezes!!!!!!!!!! whenever he can get away with it
  * as if this boy ain’t steamy enough, the secrecy fuels his sex drive even more and often you’ll end up having a quickie on the job
  * it also makes the sex soooo much hotter
  * since he’s always been a bit flirty with you, he can get away with eyeing you up in front of the guys
  * he holds your thigh under the table when joe takes you all out for breakfast. you always make sure to sit next to each other so he can do it, a smirk wiped across his face
  * sometimes he’ll even rub you through your panties under the table and it’s fucking tortureeeee
  * he’s waaaay protective of you but the boys just assume it’s because you’re a pretty lady. this charming motherfucker gets away with a lot
  * since you’re his priority, he’s more prone to shooting people on the job to protect you. it’s a bit hectic but i mean the purpose is sweet



**mr. white:**

  * honestly is there any difference in the way he treats you? white’s always been incredibly respectful of you but you can definitely _feel_  the intensity of it in his eyes
  * he usually just acts like he’s fond of you, and because the guys are so used to him being kinder to women, they don’t really suspect a thing
  * if you’re walking behind the other dogs, he’ll run a hand over your ass
  * pink hears you tittering and turns around--  _“the fuck are you two gigglin’ at? am i the only professional?”  
_
  * _“lighten the fuck up, pink, or i’ll put bullets in that tiny head’a yours!”  
_
  * it’s always a turn on when he’s protective of you like jfc this daddy is so fuckin  A U T H O R A T I T I V E
  * you end up having a quickie somewhere when he’s like that
  * also: secret quickies with white are not only hot as FUCK but he still puts in all the love and passion that he always does awjhhkjdk



**mr. orange:**

  * he always makes sure he gets to sit next to you, wherever it is. the car, restaurants, bars, meetings--  **he!!! makes!! sure!!!!!!!!!**
  * if anyone else gets to sit with you he gets all sulky
  * the other dogs just assume it’s because he has a crush on you, not because you’re dating
  * if you’re ever worried that they suspect, he gives you the old  _“they don’t know shit, baby. we’re fuckin’ baretta”_
  * it always makes you giggle how serious he says that
  * this boy always insists you guys travel in the same car to & from meetings, heists, etc
  * white always sticks up for you two if the guys say anything--  _“hey, leave the kid alone, he’s just lookin’ our for our little badass”_




End file.
